


Southside Serpents Tag-fics

by thethirdlaw



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdlaw/pseuds/thethirdlaw
Summary: Latest chapter:“All those people you’ve casted aside--Attorney McCoy, Mr. A, Mr. Keller, Archie,” Jughead meets Hiram’s eyes. “Your wife and daughter. They’re under my wing now, Hiram. And you’re not getting them back.”| Purpose: Collection of very short plot bunnies I can't really flesh out at the time. All related to the southside serpents. Please leave comments and ideas! |





	Southside Serpents Tag-fics

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: 
> 
> “All those people you’ve casted aside--Attorney McCoy, Mr. A, Mr. Keller, Archie,” Jughead meets Hiram’s eyes. “Your wife and daughter. They’re under my wing now, Hiram. And you’re not getting them back.”
> 
> I really really just want a scene where Jughead can just duke it out with Hiram. Wasn't planning on posting this because it's so short, but I have no idea how to make it longer so. Have a small plot bunny.

They stand in silence now, Hiram on his feet and Jughead with a hand on the door handle, but he was in no rush to leave. When Jughead speaks, it is with caution; his voice low and measured like how he spoke to Penny bathed in the shadows casted by old rusty headlights. 

“All those people you’ve casted aside--Attorney McCoy, Mr. A, Mr. Keller, Archie,” Jughead meets Hiram’s eyes. “Your wife and daughter. They’re under my wing now, Hiram. And you’re not getting them back.”

The door to Hiram’s study slowly shuts on the departing back of Jughead Jones. The strength of the clench around his heart quadrupled with those words; and if he didn’t feel it before, the pain of losing his two girls was now far too prominent to ignore. Jughead Jones was a miscreant, son of a criminal, and blood brother of the lowest scum beneath his feet. But if there is one thing Hiram could admit, this new serpent king held a lethal venom in his fangs, one that could paralyze and kill. And it looks like he has found his next victim. 

Just before the door closes, Hiram’s eyes flicker to the two-sided snake and see there not a threat but a promise.

_We’re going to pick you apart, Hiram Lodge. Bit by bit. Until every serpent’s got their share._


End file.
